


《困兽》chapter 16

by 2483980249



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom 蜘蛛侠 Tony·Stark Peter·Parker Iron Man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2483980249/pseuds/2483980249
Summary: 流浪地球设定 PWP长篇连载铁A虫O 养父子设定 年上 因为某些缘故走AO3 和石墨图片未成年小朋友慎用。Summary（本章预警：过渡章节）：亲吻深海鳗鱼后的抓奸现场。





	《困兽》chapter 16

Tony细细数了下，自己这几十年来最不信的鬼话就是跟喜欢的人接吻会有小火花。

他记得自己第一个接吻对象是谁，高中里坐在他斜对面的短发女孩儿。

Tony记得他们接吻的时候，纽约正在下那一年的第一场雪。外头白雪纷飞，十六七岁的孩子们正穿着臃肿的羽绒服在操场上打着一场毫无目的性的雪仗。

而在教学楼里，偏僻的楼梯口正纷飞着暧昧的气氛，为了帅气只穿了一件黑色马甲的Tony正抱着那个女孩儿在昏暗的角落里接吻。

初吻是值得纪念的，哪怕是男孩子的初吻。

Tony记得他第一次接吻有多么狼狈，他学着从电视上看来的小技巧把手压在女孩儿的后颈上，男孩儿起初只是轻轻触碰对方的唇瓣，他觉得很不对劲，电视上所谓的电流感一点都没有。

他睁大着焦糖色的眼睛，女孩儿的睫毛很长，闭起眼睛的模样乖巧无比。 

Tony皱起眉头，他不大甘心。于是男孩儿用力在对方的腰上掐了一把，趁对方因为疼痛而张开嘴时，他把自己的舌头伸进去，逮住对方的小舌头就是一阵乱搅。

他不记得后来他们两个人怎么样了，年少的Tony只觉得接吻无聊极了，以至于后来所有的接吻都只是单纯的嘴唇碰嘴唇，舌头缠舌头。

从此Tony得到了一个准确无比的结论。

——接吻是不会带电的，除非你吻的是深海电鳗。

可这件事现在好像又不是那么一回事。

Tony迷迷糊糊地靠在床板上，他现在就是以一个Alpha不该有的姿态被摁在床上，本该柔弱的Omega以大得出奇的力气压在他的身上，Peter在亲吻他，小孩儿柔软的舌头因为敲不开自己禁闭的双唇，只能在他的唇瓣上来回扫荡。

嗞——

Tony突然想给自己一巴掌，什么深海电鳗，Peter Stark就是个活生生的电源体！

以前怎么没发现，男孩儿湿热的双唇靠上来的时候，他们之间就好像打开了一个隐蔽很久的开关，Tony情不自禁地闭上眼睛，慢慢地感受双方交杂在一起的气息。

是的！他们在接吻！

柔软的嘴唇正在进行细密的触碰，一股电流在这个时候蹿通全身。

Alpha彻底迷失了方向，天才的大脑此时停止了运作，男人的智商急速下降直到划线为零。

Tony迎合着Peter的攻击，脑袋里思考着一个此时完全没办法思考的问题：

我们为什么在接吻？

Peter的脑海里勾勒出一个棕发女子的身影，长长的秀发以及那上了年纪也掩盖住不的风情。男孩儿想她大概是自己见过最美丽的女子了。

当然除了他那素未谋面的母亲。

May Parker，一个独自居住在边远地下城的寡妇，同时也是自己唯一的，真正意义上的亲人。

Tony找到了那个女人，May面对男人时的疯狂大概是因为被告知自己的小侄子还存活在这个冰冷的世界上。

想到这里Peter的心脏一抽一抽地疼痛着。

那个女人是在乎他的，也许这么多年来May就是在寻找他和失去他的绝望中度过一个又一个无助、孤独的日子，她看向Tony的眼里分明带着希望，俨然就是在看一个从天而降的救世主。

Peter踹了一脚课桌，小鬼将整个身体往后仰。

教室里还没有什么人，他是最早回来的，为的就是抢到这个教室里最后一排的位置。

离开时那个男人还是一副迷迷糊糊的模样，就像是完全没有睡醒，平时打理得整整齐齐的头发乱糟糟地堆在头上。

交出心脏的Alpha就像只衷心的大金毛。

Peter已经背好书包站在家门口，Tony连拖鞋都不穿就跑出来一把把小孩儿塞进自己的怀里，“一定要去吗？”Alpha把头埋进Peter的颈窝处，那儿有他喜欢的味道。

明明我才刚回来，少去一天学校也没什么关系吧？

天才一边在心里暗暗评击着学校要上学的垃圾制度，一边细声询问小孩儿真的要离开自己，去上那些没什么营养的课之类的话。

怀里的Omega真的让他一分钟都不想离开。

但学校还是要去的，男人拧不过乖巧的学生宝宝，只能在Peter出门前把人摁在玄关处再一次感受电流蹿动，还美名其曰是把自己留在家的补偿。

被摁在门上的Omega接受着这个带有自己Alpha信息素味道的Alpha的强势索取，手指握成拳头，他的身体微微颤抖。

终于还是被Alpha放开了，他撇了眼一只眼睛带乌青的男人，然后头也不回地甩上门转身就走。

去你妈的……

男孩儿将手掌举到自己的眼前，挡住头顶上灯管发出的光亮。

他将头顶上那个冰冷的，长条状的灯管称作地下城的太阳。Peter没见过太阳，他第一次知道太阳这个东西还是年幼时父亲把他抱在腿上，大手拍着他的后背慢悠悠地给他讲着童话故事。

可这个世界并不存在童话，他所处的世界除了冰冷就是冰冷。十几年前的那场灾难毁掉了这个本该美好的世界，所有的人为了生存都拼了命发了疯地争夺地下城的入门票。

Peter突然有些庆幸自己是Tony的养子，是Stark工业的小少爷。

特殊的身份注定他的起点要比别人高得多，他不需要像别人花大价钱，甚至是做一些不太光明磊落的勾当，他只需要站在那里等待电梯上来就能进入地下城。

那May呢？那个女人为了活下来，为了有机会再次寻找亲人又付出了什么样的代价？

教室里的人陆陆续续多了起来，起初人们看见只有Peter在教室里是不敢进来的，他们犹犹豫豫，握住教室门把的手在微微抖着。

开呢？还是不开呢？

里头的那个Alpha出了名的诡异，而且还是个暴脾气！

门外的几个小孩儿还在用眼神打着交流战，其中一个Alpha本站在人群的最后方，可不知道被谁推了一把，小Alpha踉踉跄跄地到了人群的最前头。

握住门把的是一个女性Beta,她的旁边是一个男性Omega，男孩儿缩在女孩儿后边，目光偷偷瞄着教室里最后排的人。

啊……美好的青春总是有着成年人没有的冲动。

被推上来的Alpha正正好是小Omega的暗恋者，他一直都觉得自己的柠檬香是最配他的。

可惜落花有情流水无意，这个白白嫩嫩，看起来很乖巧安分的Omega，其实是个心里有大草原的主。

此时教室里头那个思考着「我的爸爸为什么不对我说实话」、「我的婶婶为什么这么好看」的Alpha，正正是男孩儿大草原上的野马。

男孩儿吞咽了下唾沫，声音有些大，「他真好看啊……」男孩儿默默在心里想着，他听见自己的心跳声越来越大。

「这好像是个机会！」男孩儿暗自在心底叫到。

于是他顶着另一个Alpha暧昧的目光，一把推开身前的女孩子，在众人惊讶的目光中勇敢地拧开门把。

接受死神的审判吧！！！

男孩儿猛地跳进教室，紧闭着呼吸一步一步走回自己的位置。

他的位置挑的不错，就在Peter的斜上方，只要Alpha一抬头，他就能闯进那个人深邃的眼里。

憋……憋不住了！

教室外的人在男孩儿进去之后就迅速关上了门，他们可不想这么早被血腥的气味校园欺凌，那个人的气味可是连阻隔贴也没办法完全隔开的呀！至少一个Omega进去先，还能淡化一下下不是吗？

门外的小Alpha小Omega们都在为里边这个勇敢的、为爱献身的Omega在心中向上帝祈祷。

而其余几个问不到信息素气味的Beta则在用力压住那个正在暴走的柠檬香Alpha。

哥你冷静点！！！！

门里边的Omega已经憋不住了，人们看着他的一张小脸被憋的通红，大家开始慌张起来，天啊！他是要憋不住了吗？！

只见男孩儿睁大双眼，红艳的嘴巴张开来，像是溺水者一般用力地呼吸着空气。

算了吧！爱他就要爱他的信息素！

男孩儿大力地呼吸着。

等等……好像不对劲？薄荷的味道？！

小Omega一双大眼睛带着浓浓的疑惑，他有些不敢相信，把身子朝Peter的方向挪了挪，又用力吸了吸。

真的哎……薄荷的味道。

男孩儿一下子愣住了，他搞不懂为什么Peter的信息素在一个周末假期之后就变得与原本的味道不一样，这根本就是两个极端啊！！而且现在的Peter身上还带着甜甜的牛奶味。

难道……

“咚！”意识到什么的男孩儿再也抓不住手上的水杯，杯子就这么从主人的手里掉落，狠狠地砸向地板发出一声巨响。

沉浸在自己世界里的Peter被这一声响拉回现实世界，他皱着眉头有些不悦。Peter很讨厌别人在他想事情的时候吵他，就算是Tony也不行，有人在这种时候吵他，Peter除了把那个人摁在地上摩擦之外就没有别的想法了。

Peter盯着斜上方身体姿势扭曲的Omega，男孩儿也正在看着他，他的双眼有些红，似乎下一秒就能哭出来了。

“干嘛。”Peter的声音有点冷淡。

门外的几个人还是抓不住那个冲动的Alpha，小Alpha一脚踹开刚刚被男孩儿关上的教室门，冲到Peter面前就把Omega护在自己的身后。

他恶狠狠地挺起胸膛瞪着Peter。

来啊！谁怕谁……嗯？？

来势汹汹的小Alpha似乎察觉到了不对劲。

哎……不对啊，宝贝儿身上不是蜂蜜柚子味的吗？

Alpha又闻了闻，哪来的薄荷牛奶香？谁家的Omega跑错教室了？

小Alpha顺着味道摆动自己的身体，Alpha的本能促使他寻找这香味的来源。

好像……好像比他的还要好闻一点点。

有些迷乱的Alpha已经忘记了被自己挡在身后的Omega,男孩儿的眼睛微微闭上，睁开时Peter一脸性冷淡地望着他。

好了这下又多了一个凌乱的人了。

Alpha不可置信地看着Peter，又回头看了看哭红了眼睛的小男孩儿。

卧槽这世界是玄幻了吗？！

Peter裂开嘴笑了笑，他闻了闻自己身上的味道，也不为自己一身Omega的气息感到慌张。

怕屁啊，老子就算是个O都能碾压你们。

小孩儿嘴角挂着痞子气的笑容，看得门外一群不明所以的围观群众双腿发软，几乎要集体请假回家找爹妈。

很明显，Peter·Stark要开大了。神仙下凡，他们这些凡夫俗子得滚了！

Peter伸展了下四肢，眼睛直勾勾地看着对面的两个人，他把手撑在桌面上，腰微微弯着。

男孩儿歪着头，一脸无辜样看得人心惊胆战，“喂，我说有必要吗？”Peter的声音一如既往地冷清，“不就是个O……”。

“你居然标记其他Omega？！”躲在Alpha身后的男孩儿哭着吼出声。

话都没说完的Peter被人匆匆打断，张着的嘴巴就这么愣在那里不知道怎样才好。

事情发展走向好像有点不对劲？？？


End file.
